youngjusticefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Young Justice Little Liars Chapter 2 Messages From cAssie
YOUNG JUSTICE LITTLE LIARS CHAPTER 2 cAssie's MESSAGES After school, Artemis was on her laptop. Then she noticed her sister's new boyfriend come in. His name was Jamie Reyes. He's cute, thought Artemis. Then she recieved an e-mail. "What the heck?" she asked. It said: Poor Artemis. Always wanting Cheshire's Boyfriens. But remember, if you kiss, I tell. -XO cAssie "Hey Rocket!" Karen called. "Yeah?" Rocket asked. "It okay if I stay at your place? My house is getting fumigated," Karen replied. "Sure," Rocket said. That night, Megan was beginning to go to bed, when Bloack Canary came to her room. "What is it?" she asked. "I just recieved a phone call, saying that you stole a pair of sunglasses," Black Canary said. "What?! That's impossible! I don't even OWN a pair ofsun glasses!" Megan exclaimed. "I know, which is why a police officer will be coming around. He'll just ask me some questions. You'll be fine," Black Canary said. "Phew," Megan thought. After Black Canary went outside, Megan recieved a text. Hey, Miss M! Sucks when people make false things up about you, right? Well, his one's DEFINITELY true -cAssie There was a photo attached to it. One where Megan wasn't wearing sunglasses, and one where she was! It's photoshopped!Megan thought. But I can't show this, I'll just leave it to Black Canary. The next morning, Rocket opened up her locker. A note fell out. It said. I've been replaced! You've found a new bestie to kiss! -cAssie\ "Hey, you okay?" Megan asked, walking up to her. "Um, yeah," Rocket said, hiding the note. "Have you beenrecieving messages from a blocked number?" she whispered. "Well, just a note," Rocket said. Beep. Megan's phone got a text. "It says 'Keep me a secret, and I'll keep the Bette thing a secret cAssie'" Megan told Rocket. "How could they know about this?" asked Rocket. "I don't know, but we should talk to Artemis and Zatanna." Megan replied. "Artemis!" Zatanna called. "Hey Zatanna," Artemis said. "I'l talk to you later, kay?" Wendy said, walking off. "Have you been recieving messages from someone called cAssie?" she asked. "Yeah," Artemis replied. "We should find Megan and Rocket," Zatanna suggested. "Hey!" Megan said, "Let's meet up at my place tonight, okay?" "Sure," they all agreed. Tha night, the girls were all watching the news. "Oh my goodness!" exclaimed Iris Allen, the weatherperson, "w've just recieved word from Cat Grant, that a body has been found near Happy Harbor High School!" The screen then flashed to a live report from Cat Grant. "Hello," she said," It appears we've found a body. It seems as if it's a teenage girl, blonde, and wearing a blak shirt, red pants, and blue shoes!" "Cassie!" the girls explained. The next day, a funeral was held for Cassie. Dick Grayson, Wally West, Kaldur'ahm, and Garfield Logan attended the funeral along with the girls. Nice words were said by everyone, but near the end, someone came in. "Bette!" Artemis said, as the other girls turned around. Sure enough, Bette Kane walked in. however, she was wearing sunglasses, and using a walking stick. "Let's get out of here," Megan said. "Well, maybe we won't get anymore messages," Rocket said. Outside, each of the girls phone rang as they recieved a text message. "I'm still here. And I know everyhing -cAssie" the girls said in unison. Category:Artemis Crock Category:Images Category:Males Category:Females Category:Humans